


Nightcrawler Romance Headcanons

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: I wrote this one out a combination of slight monster-lover creativity and a bit of "mutant reader being a part of found family". Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Reader, Nightcrawler/Reader
Kudos: 21
Collections: Relationship Headcanons





	Nightcrawler Romance Headcanons

  * Being a mutant at Charles Xavier’s school, you don’t feel alone. Seeing and living with the others like yourself, you feel a sense of “found family” with the other mutants.



  * One in particular catches your eye, a friendly elf-like mutant by the name of Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler as he like to be known as.



  * At first, you are a bit shy but start to grow fond of this friendly individual, given his trusting nature. He becomes one of your first true friends, and that friendship begins to blossom into something new.



  * You were initially conflicted with your feelings, seeing as how close of friends you were, but you fell for his kindness, his laughter, that cheeky smile, and the fact that he is just the heart and soul of you all.



  * It’s not a question of “will they? won’t they?”, but more of “when will they finally admit to each other’s feelings.”



  * You’re certain of the feelings you have for Kurt, but he’s surprised you were attracted to him to begin with. Yes he has a friendly personality, but he thought you would’ve been put off by his appearance (sadly it’s what he was used to).



  * Even after you confess your feelings to him, it takes a while for Nightcrawler to come around. He didn’t think of himself _that way_ , but how you look at him? It gives him a whole new meaning and he wants to keep seeing that bright smile and loving look on your face when your eyes lay on him.



  * Once you get together, Kurt does take his relationship with you very seriously. After many years of being cast aside by most, he seeks an authenticity and depth with you, and will put forth a lot of effort into making things work out.



  * He is warm, considerate, affirming, nurturing, and so highly valued in your heart for his genuine warmth and ideals.



  * When you and your fellow X-Men aren’t called to the frontlines, date nights are usually spent lounging and relaxing together without the stress.



  * You both seek to be creative on outings together (ignoring the stares), and it keeps the intimacy alive.



  * Despite his antics that may or may not get a laugh out of you (mostly a laugh), Kurt does enjoy lavishing love and affection on you, and seeing how happy you are with him serves as a reassurance to the bond you two share.




End file.
